Privileges
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: "Only because you want to make-out with me in a broom closet, right James?" she questioned. - James/Lily, rated T for hints towards sexual activity and the kissing aha ... RxR


**Privileges  
>Words: <strong>2,496 (so close, aha :)**  
>Couple: <strong>James Potter and Lily Evans**  
>Book: <strong>Harry Potter**  
>Generation:<strong> Marauder's Era**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Do I look like J.K. Rowling? Of course not! :)**  
>AN: **This is a small like 'sort of getting there' smut. So it's not really THAT BAD, it's like them making out and hints towards smut, but it's not smut... Do you get me?

...

"I seriously don't think that this is a good idea," she whispered.  
>"This is your list, not mine, and besides, we're Head Boy and Girl, we're allowed out at this time," he chuckled, gripping her hand tighter as he led her along the empty corridor.<br>"We could lose our badges," she countered.  
>"And I'd hate to say, Lily, that it'd be worth it," he smirked, stopping her in font of a closed door.<p>

The Head Girl closed her eyes, remembering why she was doing this.

"Lily, you wrote this list in out fourth year, three years later, I'm helping you finish it," her fellow Head Boy explained, turning to face her.  
>"Only because you want to make-out with me in a broom closet, right James?" she questioned.<br>He smirked, "what boyfriend would I be if I didn't want to do that?"  
>"An amazing one," she suggested.<br>"Which I am, in my own special way," he explained with a smile.

James Potter placed a hand on the door handle, twisting it slowly before opening the door that led to the confined space.

Lily sighed, slowly taking a step into the closet and turning to face him as he shut the door after entering also.

"Cosy," he chuckled, noting the fact that the closet left no space to move freely as it occupied both his muscular frame and her petit figure.  
>"If you say so," she whispered, looking up at her boyfriend hopefully.<p>

There was an exact measurement of four inches difference in height between the two, it didn't seem like much, but it left a stretch for either to lean up or down.

Lily went to say something, but shut herself up, stepping up onto her toes and capturing him in a kiss.

As with all of the kisses that the pair shared, it started out slow, as if they were waiting for something to happen, but as he hooked both arms around her small waist, both of their lips became more urgent.

She nipped at his lower lip, but let him pull away for only enough tim to attatch his lips to the soft skin on her neck. He worked his way slowly down her neck, earning a small gasp when he sucked on a sensitive bundle of skin just near her pulse.

"I swear to God, James Potter, if you leave a mark I'm going to kill you," she whispered, gasping again as he slightly bit her neck.  
>"Too late," he chuckled.<p>

She went to glare at him with emerald green eyes, but was taken back by the sudden push that pressed her firmly into the wall behind her, knocking several things over. His lips making their way back up her neck, he placed either hand on her thighs, as hers dropped over his shoulders.

Pulling her legs up to straddle his hips, he pressed her back further into the wall behind her. Lily let her lips mould back with his, tightening the straddle her legs had on him, she could feel his tongue move along her teeth, begging.

He pulled her off the wall slightly, pushing her back further into it, causing her to gasp which gave him enough leverage to slip his tongue into her mouth. As his tongue battled with hers, his hand moved to the buttons on her school blouse. Slowly he popped each button, keeping his lips on her hers, until the blouse was hanging on her shoulders lightly.

Her hands slid down his shirt, stopping as they reached the hem, "this," she let out in a hoarse whisper, "off."

James put most of his weight against her, holding her to the wall tightly as she slid the shirt of his torso, dropping it to the floor by his feet. Resting both hands on his chest, she rested her head back against the wall as he again kiss at her neck. He caught her earlobe between his teeth, pulling it slightly – making her once again gasp – then dropping a small kiss behind her ear.

James dropped his head to her chest, placing a small kiss in the small valley in between her breasts. The girl moaned, as he continued to nip at the sensitive skin on her chest, marking her slightly.

From outside the small space, they could hear a group of voices. They both froze, recognising the voices to belong to the other three Marauders.

"Shh," James whispered, pulling his wand from his back pocket, and muttering a charm over the two of them.

The voices came closer, so did their footsteps.

"Why would they be all the way up here?" came Peter Pettigrew's confused voice.  
>"Ask the map," Sirius Black replied.<br>"It could be wrong," said Remus Lupin, who sounded as though he was hoping to be right.  
>"Mooney, tell me, is the map <em>ever<em> wrong?" Sirius asked.  
>"No, but for all we know, it could have a fault in it!" the werewolf argued.<br>"Here," Sirius sighed, ignoring his friend's comment, "no, _why_ would our Head Boy and Girl be in a _broom closet_?"

James held his finger to Lily's lips, both eyes on hers.

Sirius Black opened the broom closet's door, and met an empty space.

"See, it was wrong, now let's go before Filch catches us," Remus said, closing the door hastily and pushing the other two Marauders away from the closet.  
>"The map never lies, you-"<br>"Shut it Padfoot."

The charm placed over the two slowly faded, the two meeting each other's gaze once more. The both stayed in silence, eyes locked.

A small smile appeared on the Head Boy's face, "that was close."  
>"You forgot to bring the map," she narrowed her eyes at him.<br>"I was caught up with other things," he shrugged with a smirk.  
>"Of course you were."<p>

James gave her a small laugh, placing his hand softly on her cheek.

"Can we check this off the list?" he asked her.  
>"Later," she smiled innocently, "I'm not done yet."<p>

He raised an eyebrow at her, but understood almost immediately, as she pulled his lips back onto hers for another kiss.

…

"Morning," Lily smiled at the group, placing a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek, before taking the empty seat on his left.  
>"Morning," said Remus Lupin, who seemed overly-interested in his toast.<br>"Hm," Sirius Black smirked, eyes flicking between Lily and James.  
>"Yes Sirius?" she asked, looking at him lazily.<br>"Just wondering what you and Prongs were doing last night, you weren't in either dorm," he said slyly.  
>"We went for a walk, get your mind away from your pants," she rolled her eyes.<p>

James smirked, looking at his girlfriend; she met his eyes and gave him a knowing smile.

"Good walk?" Sirius pressed.  
>"<em>Amazing<em> walk," James chuckled.

Sirius Black's eyes widened, while the two students returned to their breakfast, both knowing that they had finally confused the boy.

...

_Okay, so once again. This was a 'nearly there' smut, so in other words, I'm currently in progress of working on a Rated M one-shot (but it's not James and Lily, it's Deeks and Kensi {NCIS: Los Angeles}) and it shall be finished when I finally get the courage to go, OH LOOK! THEY'RE JUMPIN EACH OTHER! Aha :)  
>So, that was just a drabblish piece of writing, I got bored and decided to dedicate one of my birthday presents (a journal, brand BUDONS amazing journal it is) to the mild-smut (this) to the .smut. (the one I'm working on for DeeksKensi). So yes, there will be one soon!  
>Thankyou!<br>If you're looking for my Tumblr and Twitter links that I haven't been putting at the end of my posts lately, check out the A/N's at the end of the last few chapters of 'When It's Over!'  
>Review? :)<em>


End file.
